Hunters have preferred to clean their game, such as a deer, or wild hog, or bear soon after the game is caught. A usual technique for cleaning game has required the hunter to run a wire or rope between two trees for the game, or throwing one end of the rope/wire over a tree limb or attaching a hook to a tree. However, there are problems with these techniques. For example, the rope/wire between trees requires two good sized trees in proximity to one another strong enough to support game that can weigh up to a hundred pounds or more, which is not always an available option. Similarly, individual tree limbs are generally not able to support a game weighing up to a hundred pounds or more.
Also, the rope/wire and/or the hook may not be strong enough to support a game carcass that can weigh up to a hundred pounds or more. Additionally, it can be difficult for the hunter to physically raise the game up in the air, especially if the hunter is hunting alone. Still furthermore, once the game is raised up to the rope/wire and/or hook, it can be difficult for the hunter to lower the game once it has been cleaned without dropping the game to the ground.
Still furthermore, a single end mounted rope/wire or a hook, does not allow for the game to be thoroughly cleaned since one side may be adjacent to or too close to the tree itself, making cleaning around all sides of the game difficult to achieve.
Thus, wires/ropes and hooks are not practical for supporting game to be cleaned.
Various types of tree mountable brackets with or without hoists have also been proposed over the years. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,049,110 to Owens; 5,263,675 to Roberts et al.; 5,562,534 to McGough; 5,588,907 to DePietro et al.; 5,820,455 to Breedlove; 6,662,903 to Johnson; 6,695,688 to Owen et al.; 6.739,964 to Gearhart; and U.S. Published Patent Application 2003/0094553 to Mullis. However, these brackets have also been problematic and undesirable to use.
For example, these brackets all generally require two persons to raise the bracket and attach the bracket to a tree, which is impossible to do if the hunter is hunting alone. Many of these brackets are heavy and are difficult to transport since they also can require two or more persons to properly move and raise the bracket and attach it to the tree. Also, large brackets require a large storage location which also is not practical for hunters having small vehicles, and the like.
Additionally, many of these brackets require loose belts, loose chains, and/or separate mounting parts that must be carefully attached about the trees that can be difficult and time consuming for the hunter who needs to quickly raise the game to be cleaned. Still furthermore, many of these brackets require lifting the bracket to a height that requires a ladder or require the hunter to physically climb the tree to attach the bracket to a high location on the tree which is difficult and usually unpractical to most hunters.
Thus, the need exists for solutions to the above problems with the prior art.